Field
The present disclosure relates to circuit designs for voltage regulation systems.
Description of the Related Art
As computer chips and chip packages decrease in size, the number of external pins, pads, bumps or other contacts can also decrease due to space and routing constraints. For example, a 20% decrease in surface area of a face of a flip chip package results in at least a 20% decrease in the number of bumps that can be placed on that face. Consequently, a need exists to provide functional circuit blocks, such as voltage regulation systems, that can function effectively with fewer external pins, pads or other contacts.